


Fall Down Seven Times

by iambanksy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, F/M, Foster Care, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Some flash backs, Tags May Change, Violence, bare with me, its gonna be a long one guys, there will be fluff and sexy times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambanksy/pseuds/iambanksy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary and John are dead. Sam and Dean got separated in foster care. But maybe that was for the best, considering what he went through.<br/>On a journey to find his lost brother, he might just pick up a friend or two along the way. Can a dark haired stranger help him piece his life back together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy :)

Despite the falling snow outside, Dean woke up in a sweat, as usual. His T-shirt clung to him and sweat beaded on his forehead, he took a minute to steady his breathing and sighed. Panic attacks were a part of this morning routine now.

He didn't need to set his alarm these days, the threat of being woken by a pitcher of ice water worked well enough. He picked up his cell to check the time.  
5:56.

He thought about getting up and starting his chores early or he could enjoy his 4 minutes of peace before entering his own personal hell. He closed his eyes and lay there in silence, letting it engulf him. His mind started to wander. He thought about what he'd do when he turned 18 and could finally get the hell out of this shithole. The first thing he'd do is go and find- _"Get your ass down here, boy. Driveway ain't gonna shovel itself"_ Great. Hal was home.

He stood up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes then began to pull his jeans on, using the wall for support.  
 _"The fuck are you doing up there boy? Don't make me come and get you, you little shit"_

Fucking awesome. Hal sounded pissed already and he hadn't even looked at Dean's face yet. He'd picked up pretty soon that Hal couldn't stand the sight of him, for whatever reason, he'll never know. Getting dressed as fast as he could he made his way down the stairs. Before his foot left the last step he felt blinding pain shooting down his spine and was being hauled by the back of his neck face first into the wall. With his face pushed against the wall he didn't need to look at Hal to know he was hammered. The reek of vodka when Hal leaned into him turned his stomach. His face was right up against Dean's. Close enough that Dean could feel stale breath against his ear. It made him shudder.

_"What the fuck is your problem? Huh? I give you a fucking roof over your head, I feed you. You'd probably be dead without me. I didn't have to take your sorry ass in. I saved you and I can damn well end you. Don't you fucking forget it."_

Hal was really digging his fingers in now, Dean winced. Hal was a big dude, maybe 6'3" 220lbs, there was nothing Dean could do but take whatever Hal did and it killed him to do so. He already knew what was coming. The scars were a damned clear reminder of that. 

_"I'll teach you respect you worthless piece of shit"_

And with that Hal undid his belt. Dean closed his eyes and braced himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_**7 years later.** _

He almost didn't even register the fire alarm blaring anymore. He had one thing on his mind. That damned cat. He had to back in for the cat.

By now, the entire building is gathered outside. Dogs are barking, children are crying. And he's standing in the car park of his apartment, well after midnight, in nothing but his underwear. Fucking great. 

He see's a firefighter shouting orders and goes to talk with him. Gotta get this stupid cat. Damn you, Jo. 

_"Hey, I need to go back in there,man. My cats still in there! She pees when she's nervous!"_ The firefighter replies calmly. Still not looking at him. _"I'm afraid I can't do that sir. Nobody but my team goes into that building until we give the all clear."_ The man was very short for a firefighter, he thought to himself. Guy was like 5 feet nothing. 

__It wasn't until he began to raise his voice that the firefighter turned to look at him, noticing the half naked man in front of him. He must have taken pity on him then, he spoke softer now, more sympathetic. _Look, I can't let you in there. But I assure my guys will do everything to get your pet in one piece."_ He looks him up and down for a second _While you're waiting, why don't we go and get you something warm."_ It wasn't until then he noticed how cold he actually was and he hugged his arms around himself. _Yeah, sounds good to me. Freezing my nuts off out here"_ The firefighter laughed and held out his hand _Gabriel._ He returned the gesture. ____

__There was some commotion going on, and the other firefighters were calling for Gabriel, he put a hand on Deans shoulder _Sorry, duty calls. Gotta split_ He noticed Gabriel scanning the crowd. He must of found who he was looking for because he's screaming across the lot right into his ear. _Hey Cassie! Castiel!! Get this poor bastard something to cover up will you?"_ While he was trying to see who Gabriel was talking to, he left. And now, standing awkwardly alone in the lot in nothing but his boxers. He then makes a decision to always wear a shirt to bed. He could deal with having no pants but as the moments went by, he was becoming more and more conscious of the scars on his back. That seemed to be burning now. He could feel himself begin to panic. Oh great. Not now, he pleaded. Not in front of all these people._ _

__He was beginning to lose his breath now. His chest constricting itself. Please, not now._ _

__It was then he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder and turned around to see who it was. A dark haired man,around the same age, stood in front of him holding out heavy blanket. Judging by the look on the mans face, Dean could tell he had seen his scars. It took him a second to gather his words. _Here, Gabriel told me to get you this"_ He took the blanket gratefully and wrapped it around his shoulders. Comforted by the weight of it. A considerable amount calmer now, He thanked the man and introduced himself. _I'm Dean by the way. You must be Cassie?_ The dark haired man smiled _Castiel actually, Gabriel insists on calling me that awful nickname."_ He hadn't noticed until now that Castiel wasn't wearing a uniform, just a standard firefighter fleece. _No offense Cas, but you don't look like the firefighter type to me_ He must have realised what Dean was referring because he looked down at his jumper. _Oh, this? No, my brother Gabriel is. He practically put this on me himself, insisting I would die of hypothermia if I didnt wear it. In case you haven't noticed already, my brother can be quite... Lets just say he's very protective"_ Dean huffs a laugh to himself. He understands completely, with what happened with Sammy and all. _"I got a little brother too. Used to drive him nuts being "overbearing" or whatever. Little shits in Stanford now, unfortunately theres not much I can do for him while he's there."_ He lets out a sigh, trying not to think how long its been since he and Sammy talked face to face._ _

__His thoughts are cut short when Gabriel arrives. Big ball of white fur cradled in his arms with a blanket. Thank God. Jo would have had his heart if anything would have happened to the devil spawn. Her boyfriend just had to be allergic to cats, didn't he? And Dean just had to be the hero and offer to take the son of a bitch in._ _

__" _Here ya go Deano, just like I promised!"_ He handed her over to Dean. He has to admit, he was kinda happy to have the little furball back in one piece. He shakes both their hands again. _" Thanks for everything guys, really appreciate it! This little furball could have ended my life if she hadn't made it out. Her mom would have made sure of that_ Both Cas and Gabriel assure him it was no problem at all. Just doing their jobs. _Seriously, you have no idea how much you helped me out tonight. Cas saved me from freezing me ass off and Gabriel, you saved me from a beheading. Or maybe knife to the ribs, thats more Jo's style. Anyway, you wanna go for some beers some time, my treat?"_ Gabriel laughed when Dean talked about his "almost deaths", while Cas looked horrified. "Sorry Deano, no can do. No alcohol while I'm on call. Cassie here could do with a night out though_ _

Dean looked to Cas for a response _" Of course. A couple drinks actually sounds quite nice right about now."_ Dean handed Cas his phone. _"Here, punch your number in there. Tomorrow good for you? 8ish?"_ Dean noticed the guy looked a little conflicted. He was gonna tell the guy it would be totally cool if he said no. _" Yes. That sounds.. okay to me.The building is cleared. You really should get inside. I'll see you tomorrow, Dean. Goodnight Gabriel"_ And like that he walked away and he was gone. Gabriel spoke up then. _"As you can see, Cassies not the best at making friends."_ Thank you Captain Obvious. _" Once you actually take the time to get to know him and let his guard down, hes actually a really great guy. Most people just don't take the time."_ Dean couldn't help but notice how sad Gabriel looked as he said that. Dean smiled _Well, luckily Im not quick to judge, Im sure we'll get along just fine"_ Gabriel didnt quite look convinced. _"I guess, we'll find out. Goodnight Dean, go get some warmth into you."_ They shook hands one last time and parted ways.


End file.
